Eight Little Monkeys
by Goggled Monkey
Summary: A morning in the park brings revelations. Crappy summary. Contains Taito, Mimoe, one sided Kouyako, one sided Kenyako and one sided Kensuke.


(Type a title for your page here) Disclaimer - I own nothing, especially digimon. 

A/N - What can I say. First, this is my first Digimon fanfiction, posted at Fanfiction.net. Yah. Second, I'd have to thank Catatlyst for Beta reading my story. I can't say I thank her for nagging me to finish this story. Third, um, this story is based on a crappy poem I wrote on night. It's right after this, you cant miss it. Just saying it really is a crappy poem. Lastly, as always, please review. 

**

Eight Little Monkeys 

**

_Davis wants to be like Tai. Who acts like he doesn't like Matt. Who pretends that he's looking at Mimi. Who keeps watching Joe. Who's trying to listen to Izzy. Who keeps glancing at Yolei. Who pictures Ken in her love life. Who wishes he was sitting beside Davis._

**

Davis

**

We're all sitting in the park, us Digidestined. Well, not all of us. A few couldn't make it, so only the ones who could come were in the park. We're all sitting in a big horseshoe (The ones who could make it, I mean.). All of the original Digidestined are here, except for Sora. Mimi had flown in for the holidays, so she joined our meeting. Almost none of the new Digi team is here. Just me, Yolei and Ken. Cody had a Kendo lesson to go to. The basketball team had an emergency meeting so T.A. wasn't here. And Kari, she had to baby-sit. Ugh, I wish she was here. 

Izzy is explaining this theory but it's really hard to listen to him. Blah. Blah. Blah. I'll just have to listen in when they fill the guys who are missing in on the theory. I really should pay attention. I am, after all, the new leader of the Digidestined. OK, paying attention. This..is..very....very… informative. Really… I'm following...every… word. I can't. He's too confusing. 

"Ugh" I let out a moan, luckily not loud enough to draw any attention. It did wake up DemiVeemon, who cracked open a lid and angrily whispered, "Shhh." He then curled up again and went back to sleep. I smiled down at him. 

"Lucky mon." I sighed under my breath. A good leader should be able to listen to a theory and not be bored out of his mind. A good leader could add suggestions. A good leader, like Tai. My hand reached up to touch the goggles perched on my head. Tai had given them to right after I got Veemon to armor digivolve. That was probably the greatest moment in my life. That's when I decided I wanted to be a good... No, not just good, a great leader. Just like Tai. I took my hand away from the goggles and sighed. I don't think I'm a great leader. But I will be! Just follow example. Tai was only sitting a few feet to my right. I looked at him, expecting to see him listening to Izzy. He wasn't. He was either thinking or looking at Matt. Or both. Well, if the great Tai isn't paying attention, I guess I don't need to either. I yawned and looked down at DemiVeemon. Caching a few Z's didn't seem like a bad idea. 

**

Tai

**

It's a beautiful day. Izzy has this theory about the Digiworld, so he wanted to tell us all about it. Luckily, I convinced him to do it in the park, so this day isn't a total bust. It's not that I don't like Izzy, he's a great guy and a very important part of the team, but sometimes I think he gives us too much credit. No one understands him except Cody (who's not here) Ken and Joe. As for Joe, I think he'd rather be staring at Mimi then listen to Izzy. She probably thinks the same thing. Really those two like each other so much it's sickening. The sooner they admit it, the better. Ah well, it's not my problem. Besides it's my turn to stare at someone and not listen to Izzy. I turn my head slightly to the blond boy on my right and look at him in the corner of my eye. I'd rather be staring at him full on but that might be a bit obvious, no? 

Hi Matt, I think happily, I wonder if you know how much I like you. Matt was busy looking at Mimi. Jeez, does everyone have to be lusting after her. Why can't Matt look at me like that for once? Yah, dream on, Kamiya. I'd love to tell Matt how I feel. After all, what's the worst thing that can happen. 

He could beat you up and never speak to you again. Oh, right. That would be the reason I haven't actually come out and told everyone. You can never know how someone would react. Someone might say they're alright with it but it's a whole different story when you childhood friend comes out. I was pretty surprised myself when I found out I was gay. Not upset or any thing, just surprised. I never really had anything against gays before. I mean, whatever floats your boat. Love is love, right? It was just kinda shocking when Matt left during the whole Dark Masters facade and how much I missed him. Then how happy I was when he came back. I think everyone just kinda assumed that Sora and me were gonna get to together, since we had been friends for so long. I kinda started to assume that too. Ah well, you should never assume, right? It makes an ass outta you. 

I'm kind of glad I won't end up with Sora. She's a nice girl and all but just not my type. I haven't told any one about my preferred dating habits, except for Kari. Luckily, she has no problems with it. I don't know what I'd do if she did. Well, that's Kari for you. It's the reason she has the crest of light. Sora also knows but I didn't tell her. She seemed to know. That's an intuition that she seems to have. She knows when someone likes someone. At least, that's what she says. Personally, I think it's creepy. She also says I should tell Matt how I feel. Maybe he feels the same way, she says. Huh UH. There's no way I'm risking my friendship with Matt on a maybe. Well, at least, not right now . I suppose I should do something before he meets someone or I go insane. I think I'll send him a valentine. And, maybe, it won't be anonymous. Maybe. 

**Matt**

Ok, great day. Birds singing. Sun shining. It's good. I'm outside instead of inside, alone with my thoughts. Plus, I suppose, I could use the sun. I'm starting to look kinda pale. T.K. couldn't make it to Izzy's little meeting so I said I'd fill him in on what we talked about. Or more or less what Izzy talked about, since he's the only one who's said any thing for the last twenty minutes. I've only heard a few sighs and yawns from everyone and, I think, I heard Davis snore. I'd check to see if he's sleeping but he's sitting right besides Tai and, um, well, whatever. 

I think, I'll have to take back filling T.K. in on this theory. I can't make heads or tails of it. He lost me when he started talking about X+Y=ZXY. Maybe Joe can fill ME in later. He seems to be paying attention. 

I'm sitting right next to Mimi and, uhh… (Tai). Right. Tai. Yah, but, about Mimi. It's great to see her again. I can't believe her hair. It's pink. PINK! (I always liked brown.) Huh? Yeah, her hair was good brown. (Not her hair brown. Tai's. Brown hair with goggles perched in them.) WHOA! Stop right there Matt. First, you don't like Tai. You like Mimi. Tai doesn't like you. He likes Sora. Plus, even if you did like Tai, WHICH YOU DON'T! You don't! You don't! You don't! Davis has his goggles now. Ugh. Associating the thoughts I had been having to Davis makes me shudder. I like Davis. He is a nice kid but I don't think of him in that way AND YOU DON'T THINK OF TAI IN THAT WAY EITHER. Right, right, of course not. 

Mimi, think about her. Pink hair. (I like brown better.) She has a great smile. (No, she doesn't. It's perky. Tai grin is sooo much better. It's brave. Whenever we go into battle, he always does it and it says, 'I know we're gonna die but what the Hell, we're heroes.) Whatever. Eyes, then. Mimi has great, warm, brown eyes. (Not as warm as Tai's. Admit it, they're better.) Shut up! Ok, thinking about her body. Long legs that come gracefully out of a skirt that barely reaches her knees. She's nearly popping out of the halter-top she's wearing. (His perfect masculine legs. He's not skinny. He's not fat. He's so normal, its scary. He's the perfect height, too.) Stop! (When you kiss him, you won't have too bend or stand on tippy toes. Look at how that green jacket brings out his eyes.) I mean it, shut up! (And the jacket itself, just hangs so perfect off his shoulders...) SHUT UP! (.................................NO) What? (You like him. Admit it.) NO! (Yes!) NO! (Yes!) NO! (YES!) NO NO NO NO NO NONONONONO!!! (YESYESYESYES!!!) Ok, fine, yes. (Good, now lets think about Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Tai. Isn't that a great name? Isn't he the most hottest, most sex....) Stop it. Stop it. Stop it. (No, you stop it, Matt. You can't lie to me. I'm you, yah asshole. Gawd, what are you dense or something. Denying love will just make it worse. It'll make you sad and sick and you'll never be happy.) I just want to be normal. (Normal, what does that mean? Be you. I know you'll like it. Come on, think it. Tai. Tai...) No. Why won't you go away? ('Cause I'm you. At least, the smart you.) I don't wanna be like this. (FINE THEN GO ON FAKE ATTRATION! LIE TO OTHERS! TO YOUR FRIENDS! TO TAI! TO YOURSELF! TO ME! SEE IF I CARE........One day your big secret will come out and on that day I'll be there. Da ya know why? 'Cause I'm you.) Go away. Go AWAY!   
Think about Mimi, Matt, that's all yah gotta do. 

**

Mimi

**

It's so great to be back in Japan. Even sitting in this park and listening to Izzy doesn't bother me. I missed it so much. I like New York and all but there something about Japan, the sights, the smells, the food. (You can not get good sushi in New York. I do not know why.) and, of course, most importantly, the SHOPPING. Wooooo. I had the most fun yesterday. I went with Kari, Yolie and Sora on a totally girls' only shopping spree. Sora didn't want to at first but I did and I think she really wanted to spend some time with me. I really wanted to spend some time at the malls. We compromised and decided to shop 'til 3:00, then catch a new flick at the theater. I invited Yolei with us (Boy, was she excited, almost more then me.) She brought Kari along. It was great. I must of bought at least 10 new outfits. 

Like I said, it's great to be home. I'll be sad when the holiday is over but I guess I gotta go back to my other home. I can't help sighing out loud. Aww well, we'll always have the Digiworld. And I do visit whenever I get the chance. Of course, shopping isn't the only reason I wanna come back to Japan. It's my friends or at least one 'friend in particular. I stared over to my right. 

There he was looking oh so cute with his hair like that. I love his hair (It's so blue.) and most importantly I love..well, maybe not love but I really, really like him, a lot. One of the things I really miss when I'm in America is, well, Joe. Joe Kido. I don't know what it is about him that grabs me but whatever it is its got me good. And I don't want it to let go. Ever. I've excepted that I like him. I just don't know how I'll tell him. I know he feels the same way. He keeps looking at me. There, he's doing it right now. No wait, now he's looking at Izzy and is pretending he's paying attention. Whatever. I know he likes me. At least, I think he likes me. I'm not being terrible vain, am I? He's LOOKING again. No way am I making this up. Oh no, he saw me look at him and, hey, now he's blushing. I wonder if he's thinking of me. Probably. He's cute when he blushes. I like making him blush. 

Hey, I just had a great idea of how to tell him. The night before I go back to America, I'm gonna walk right up to his apartment, knock on his door and when he answers, I'll say 'Joe Kido, I love you.' Then I'll kiss him. Yah , that outta make him blush. Ummm, yah. That kiss will be great. Or maybe I should do it the day before, then I could probably get a date. Yah, I'm soo gonna do that. I wonder what I should wear? Hmm, well, I'll work it out later. For now I think I'll have a little fun. Here's a trick I learned from a girl in the States. When a boy is looking at you from across the room whisper, 'Olive juice' in their direction, so they can read your lips. To them it looks like you're whispering 'I love you'. It always makes 'em blush. Look, there goes my Joe and his impression of a tomato. That makes me giggle a little. Wait 'til I tell you out loud, Joe Kido, that'll really make you blush. Oh, Joe's looking again. This time I whispered, "I want to vacuum." Hee hee. I didn't think it was humanly possible to get that red. 

"Oh, just you wait Joe." I whisper at his back. 

**

Joe

**

It's a nice Sunday morning in a park and I think I'm gonna have a heart attack. Or maybe I'll just puke. I really think I will. 'Why Joe,' you might ask, 'do you feel you're gonna puke?' There's only one word needed to answer that 'Mimi'. 

The day started with Izzy inviting us to the park to go over a theory on the Digiworld (Everyone's here except for Cody, T.K., Kari and Sora) I actually thought, Great it's a nice day and a few hours in the park might be nice. (Plus, I really need a break from schoolwork.) I also thought it might be a good time to say hi to Mimi. She's been back in Japan for a few days and I really haven't gotten a chance to talk to her. I saw her a bit at the party we threw for her at the airport but there was so many people there I could hardy get a word in edge wise. Granted the people were only the Digidestined, the old and the new, but when you think about it, our numbers have really added up. What with Ken joining the team and all. And it's really hard to talk to Mimi with Miyako attached to her arm. 

So, there I was at the park, sitting near Izzy (I wanted to be close so I could hear what he was saying.) when Miyako showed up with Mimi in tow. They were saying how Sora and Kari couldn't make it but I wasn't really listening. Mimi was dressed in a dark navy blue mini with a white and blue halter-top that, to say the least, protected very little at the top and bottom. I really couldn't stop staring and, no, it wasn't because the outfit was so skimpy. I was because she look so, so, so beautiful. The blue and white went with her hair and eyes and she looked so gorgeous with the sun shining through the trees as a backdrop. Lucky no one seemed to notice my staring or beginnings of a blush. 

Then Mimi sits right down beside me. Me! She says she really missed me in America and is sorry we haven't really had a chance to talk. She missed me. Wow! And I wasn't the only on who wanted to talk. Miyako waved at Mimi then, trying to get her to sit next to her. Oh well, I thought, there goes another chance to talk. But then Mimi shock her head and said, it was OK. She wanted to sit next to Joe. Me. She'd rather sit next to me, than Miyako. Then again, maybe she just wanted an excuse to get away from Miyako and her act, the human leach. Hey, I guess being an excuse isn't that bad when you get great benefits. Miyako sighed and look like she would move over here, except she didn't want to lose her spot by Ken. 

Then Mimi said the thing that started my heart attack. She said (And I quote):  
"Maybe we should get together or something to talk. Ya know lunch or dinner" 

Lunch or dinner? 

I let out a strangled yes and nodded my head a bit too eagerly. 

"Great," She continued "Lets talk when Izzy's done, 'kay?" 

Again I nod and she turns her gaze away from me to Izzy. I suppose he started his presentation but I wasn't paying attention. 'Why?' you may ask again. Well, if you recall your previous question, I'm having a heart attack. This is why. Mimi wants to go out on a date. Out for dinner. Or maybe she just wants to talk as friends? Oh no, what if it is a date and I think it's just friends and she gets mad. Or what if it's just as friends and I act like it's a date. She'll laugh at me. Oh no, this is horrible. What am I gonna do? Ok, calm down. Maybe if I look at Mimi, she can give me clues. Hmm, she's looking at Izzy...no, wait, now she's looking at me. Did she just whisper 'I love you'? 

Oh god, I can feel my face go red. I quickly turn to Izzy to avoid her gaze. I can hear her giggling lightly. Was she just teasing me? Or maybe she didn't really say that? Ok, I'll look again. Hmm, it looks like she's whispering 'I want to fuc.......Oh my god! I turn quickly again. I think I'm hyperventilating. Did she really say that? I don't know. I can't think. Ok Joe, calm down. Think about your homework. Think of biology. 

Oh no, I had suddenly thought of my textbook, the one that had pictures of people in it. More specifically naked people. Don't think about Mimi naked. Don't think about Mimi naked. Don't- 

"Dammit." 

**Izzy**

Ever get the feeling that you are talking and nobody is listening to you. No? Well, it happens to me all the time. In fact, it is happing right now, this very instant. Last week, I came up with this fascinating theory about the digital world that I wished to share with my fellow Digidestined. I asked them all to meet me in the park, so that I may lecture them on it. It seemed a fair enough request, the weather being prime for a daytime rendezvous in the park. Actually, I would have preferred to convey the meeting in the computer lab but Tai convinced me to hold it in the park. I've been talking for twenty minutes and nobody is listening. I know that. Yet, I'm still talking. I can't help sighing at that. 

Well, look at them. Davis, I believe, is sleeping. Tai and Matt are flirting or, at least, Tai keeps staring at Matt and Matt is sporting a blush. Joe has gone for the whole red-faced look. It seems he and Mimi have a 'thing' going on, for they keep whispering and making faces back and forth. A cry of dammit from Joe makes me raise a brow. Hmmm, it appears things are not going that well. I glance around quickly, still talking. It seems no one noticed Joe's little out burst and he is now sitting with his face in his hands, groaning slightly. No one notices this either, except for Mimi who seems to find it amusing, observing her giggles. Yolei is sitting beside me and I have no wish to know of her thoughts about Ken, the crush she has had on him having withstood the whole emperor thing. Ken, on the other, hand seems to have his eyes set on the boisterous snoring leader of the new Digidestined. It seems that Yolei's feelings for Ken won't be returned but still thinking of her liking him gives me a twinge of... What? Jealously? I am not entirely sure because...I have somewhat feelings for....... I sigh again. Well, love's not my department. It's knowledge. Not that anyone seems to care about my passing that on. I bet I could say Blah blah blah in the middle of a sentence and no one would notice. 

"Blah blah blah." 

There, see no one even cares. Well, it is not like I particularly care about this theory. It just seemed like an important thing to tell the others. Even I am not listening to myself talk. That is an interesting ability to have. Not having to listen to oneself speak. I already memorized this speech last night. When I was younger, I was very nervous of public specking and would memorize what I would say the night before. I find myself unable to break the habit but, anyway, it is helpful. If I had my lap top open, I could even play Doom and still give my demonstration. I would do it to if it was possible to do it inconspicuous. Ah well, I must maintain my image, no? 

Also, I must try not to think of Yolei. I do not think she would appreciate it if she knew I thought of her in such ways. Beside, even if she finds out about Ken's certain sexual preferences, she would most likely find someone else to be 'in love' with. Perhaps Michael from America. Or maybe Cody, my younger counterpart. Even someone not a Digidestined. Certainly not me. Still, it would be nice...no, not likely happening. I sigh yet again. It is odd seeming how well the Digidestined work together, granting all this 'love' and feelings going around. It is a good thing we have not all gone insane, being governed by our hearts and hormones. Hmmmm, maybe we have gone insane. Take me, for example. I am talking to myself, about mine and others love. I mean, it boggles the mind. I truly must stop this. 

"..And you see if the code were to extract more from the system it would seem that......." 

**

Yolei

**

Yolei Ichijouji. Mrs. Ken Ichijouji. Hmmm. Mr. and Mrs. Ken and Yolei Ichijouji. No, no wait, Dr. Ichijouji and his lovely wife, Miyako Ichijouji. Yah, that one. Ken's smart. I bet he could be a doctor....... or a lawyer. I love Miyako Ichijouji. It sounds so perfect. Now, if only Ken would look at me. I'm sitting right beside him and all he can do is stare at the stupid tree behind Davis. Stupid tree. Stupid lucky tree. Lucky tree that Ken's looking at. Ken, look at me! Look at me, Ken. Ken, I know you can hear me. Look at me! Ken, I have special looove powers, being the holder of love and all so...look at me. Damn it, didn't work. It's not fair. I should have special love powers. Why won't Ken look at me? Hrmmp. It's not fair. Here we are....in the park.....the perfect romantic setting...well, except for the fact all our friends and Davis (Hee hee.) are here and Izzy's spouting quantum physics.......and Ken won't look at me. Look. Look. Look. Look. LOOOOK AT ME. ........................... 

Did Izzy just say 'Blah Blah Blah'? Weird. Maybe, I should listen to Izzy. He must not be happy because I don't think anyone is listening to him. Actually, his theory is kinda neat, at least what I heard of it. It's very inept. Hmm. Oh, I know, I'll ask him a few questions after this, so he'll know I was listening. Yah, that'll make him feel better. 

Ohh, Ken why won't you look at me? I'm pretty. Everyone says so. Well, Izzy said so, once. So, maybe it was just once and it was just Izzy but still, it's not like he just said it to be nice. Did he? No, I don't think so. Michael thought I was pretty too, you know, Ken. We went out once in the Digiworld. It was....nice. Yah, nice. Why won't you go out with me? It will be nice. Please? 

"Huuuuu." This is so sad. I can't not sigh. I'm talking to you in my mind and you won't look at me. Just once, please. I guess not. You know, I have you picture in my pocket. Kari gave it to me one day, when I was talking about you. I talk about you a lot, ya know. Well, only Kari and Izzy will listen to me prattle on and on about you. Kari says I should look for other guys or, at least, give you space. Space to do what? Look at your stupid tree. Huh. Izzy's better to talk to. He just sits at his computer and doesn't give advise. But I know he listens. You can tell when someone's listening to you. Gee, I wonder if he can tell that I'm not really listening to him. I hope not. 

Maybe I should listen to him. But it's so FRUSTRATING. UGH. No, not listening to him speck but you. Why don't you like me? Huh, well if you won't look at me, I'll make you look at me. 

'Thunk' 

Ok, so maybe flinging a rock at your head wasn't the smartest course of action but well, at least, you're looking at me. I smile and wave before you turn you sights away from me, back to your tree. God, I'm pathetic. Look at me. No one can help you with my problem. I once talked to Sora about you. She's ok, I guess. She was there on my first trip to the Digiworld. She's nice and supportive and, uh, nice. Mimi's cool but not really someone I talk to about boys. Last time I did, she gave me a makeover. Anyway, so, I talked to Sora about you. You know what? She wouldn't help me get with you. I know! She doesn't seem to think you and I would make a good couple. Well, she didn't come out and say it, but she hinted and I not stupid like people seem to think. She really made me mad. I think, she's the reason Mimi's going after Joe. Her advice, that is. Then again, Mimi and Joe go really good together. Oh, oh. If Mimi and Joe are good together, does that mean Sora's right about me and Ken? 

Sora said, she gets weird feelings about couples and stuff, because she has the crest of love. I've never gotten little feelings about people getting together. Although, I think Kari and TK will be getting together, much to Davis disappointment. Or, maybe not. I have a feeling. Maybe, Ken, you aren't watching a tree. Maybe, just maybe..? No way. That's impossible. It's not fair. I have to talk to someone after this. I gotta. Kari will still be babysitting though. Maybe Izzy will let me hang around the computer lab with him. He doesn't seem to mind when I rant. I hope so, 'cause I am so confused. 

**

Ken

**

It was nice quite Sunday morning. Mama had gone shopping and it was just Minomon and I. We were having breakfast and just talking. Then the phone rang. Davis was on the other end and half an hour later, I'm sitting in the park listening to Izzy talk about a theory of his. If I really was in the mood to complain, I can think of many things that are wrong. I never got a chance to finish breakfast is one. The grass is damp, yet the sun is scorching, so half of me is warm and the other half cold and wet. I have already heard Izzy's theory. We discussed it one time over lunch. He was really excited about it. I can see why; it is pretty good. The only problem is when I heard it before and that discussion lasted almost two hours. Izzy seemed to have dumbed it down a tad, so it might go on longer. I keep zoning out because I dislike hearing things repeatedly. All and all, it may seemed to have been more productive for me to have stayed home and washed the breakfast dishes 'stead of coming. Izzy wasn't even expecting me. 

So, why did I come? Because it was Davis who asked me to come. That was probably the only reason. I think it seems somewhat sad. If someone else had asked, I'm quite sure I would of declined. I would defiantly have declined if I knew Yolei would act so, so, well, odd. The thing is really that, well....Yolei has been throwing things at me. Well, a rock in particular. I think she likes me. I hope not. Yolei is nice and I like her but only as a friend, not as a girlfriend. She's just not what I'm looking for in a girlfriend. Well, truthfully, I'm not actually looking for a girlfriend, for I, how should I put this, hmm... I believe it's, I swing the other way. As in, I'm looking for a boyfriend. Or, at least, looking at boys. One boy in particular. The boy I am looking at in particular is currently napping. It's quite obvious. Davis has no real head for Izzy's theory it seems. Hmmmm. Well, it's ok. Truthfully I enjoy when he's asleep. Its easy for me to watch him without his noticing. It's easy to see why I have fallen for him. He is so... Well, maybe not that easy. But he talks to me as if my past doesn't matter. It is not that he's ignoring it or something. He can just look past it. I'm not even sure if I can do that. I also like that Davis is a fighter and easy going at the same time. Simple but not really. I'd say he was an oxymoron except when I called him that he got upset because he thought I had called him a moron. Fine then, he is a paradox or maybe an enigma. Certainly someone I can't figure out. I'd almost call him perfect but he's not that. He has his faults and he can see past mine. One main fault is he doesn't know I like him. Another is he's not sitting beside me. In the beginning of the meeting, I wasn't sure if I should sit next to him. Then he plopped down beside Tai and a tree. I missed my chance and now Yolei is throwing things at me. 

I admit she only threw one thing at me and she did look guilty afterwards but still...on principle. Ahh well. Yolie will probably act this way until I go out with her. Which will never happen. Not that I'll ever get to go out with Davis either. If I can't tell Yolie how I feel, I won't be able to tell him. Or is it the other way around? Anyway I would rather be sitting by Davis right now. Just to sit by him. 

**Davis**

Yawn. Wow, I feel great. I stretch then look at my watch. Woah, look at the time. Izzy is pacing up his stuff and saying, "In conclusion…" Oops, I slept through the whole Izzy talking thing. Ok, that I did not mean to do. I hope he's not pissed. Maybe I should go over to him and act like I was listening. Yah, that will work. I head over in Izzy's direction but get tied up by Tai. (Ha ha.) "Have a good nap Davis?" He asks smirking 

"Oh, ha ha, Tai. For your information I wasn't sleeping I was.... That's how I learn things, with my eyes closed." "Really" Matt says butting in "Do they let you do that in class?" I stick my tongue out at him. 

"Matt's right. Davis, you really have to.... Hey, where'd he go? Matt?" Tai left after he saw Matt try to sneak out of the park. He's now chasing after them. Huh, those two act funny around each other. I wasn't awake all this time but I bet those to were doing weird things. I do not I think their in love or something. I wouldn't say any thing about it though. I finally make it to Izzy. 

"Cool theory, Izzy. I was really paying attention all the way through." Smooth one, Davis. Yah. 

"Really?" Izzy raises an eyebrow and crosses his arms, "What was your favorite part?" 

Ah ha, trying to trick me, huh? I can fake this. I wasn't born yesterday. "I think the best part was uh...." Think " When you said .....X plus Y equals um.. ZXY?" I guessed. He doesn't correct me, though. All right, he believes me! 

"So, you understood it all?" 

"Definitely couldn't have been clearer" 

"Wonderful. Then you'll be the perfect person to explain my theory to the missing Digidestined." 

Oh no, a trap. Think through this, Davy. Make an excuse. 

"Yah... I can do that" 

No, you fool! 

"Excellent," and Izzy walks away. 

Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo. 

Ken comes up behind me smirking, "The presentation that inspiring Davis." 

I stick my tongue out at him. Good thing he's here. He can re-explain the theory to me or tell the others himself. I just gotta butter him up first. 

"Hey, Ken, wanna go out for pizza or something?" 

"Uh..." He looks at Yolei who is behind him and looks really mad. She makes a face and stomps over to Izzy. Ken winces then looks guilty. Finally, he sighs. "Sure, pizza will be great." 

He bends over to grab his things. I look over at Yolei wondering if I should invite her too. She sticks her tongue out at me, then walks off with Izzy! 

Hey, what did I do? Huh, I must of missed something. Maybe I shouldn't sleep through these things. 

"Ready to go Davis?" 

"Yep." I scoop DemiVeemon up, "Lets go." 

FIN 


End file.
